Rock Stars Can't Have Girlfriends
by Tweak3013
Summary: InuYasha is a rockstar.Kagome is his biggest fan,who just happens to get to meet him at a concert.Despite the feelings between them,Kagome forces herself to leave.She know that rockstars cant have just one girlfriend.They only want to party.Right? IYKag
1. Front Row Tickets

Disclaimer: don't own InuYasha or any songs I use. In this chapter the songs belong to Disturbed, Slipknot and that's it for this chapter.

Chapter 1: Front Row Tickets

"Does Hojo know about this?" Sango asked her best friend as they walked through the airport.

"No way! He thinks I'm going home to spend time with my family. Like I would really waste my spring break at the shrine!" Kagome Higurashi giggled as she and her friends handed their plane tickets to the lady infront of the terminal.

Kagome had thick, raven hair that she let hang loose, and chocolate eyes. She hiked her backpack up on her shoulders and smiled at her three friends.

"What's he doing for break?" Ayame asked. Ayame was a wolf demon. She had fiery red hair in pigtails and emerald green eyes.

"He went back home to spend time with his family." Kagome said simply, boarding the plane. Hojo was a sweet guy, but a bit of a bore. Kagome knew…well…she **_thought_** she loved Hojo. It was a secure relationship. Hojo obviously loved her. Why not marry someone who was deeply in love with you?

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Rin asked. Rin had fly away black hair and big brown eyes.

"Hojo, lie? Never. Especially not to me." Kagome said confidently.

"Wow. Seems like you got him wrapped around your finger." Ayame commented.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, do you have your whole life planned out?" Sango asked. Sango had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was the tallest and most athletic amongst the girls.

"Well, I don't know. Sorta." Kagome answered as they found their seats. Kagome and Sango were sitting next to each other, while Rin and Ayame sat behind them. They put their carryons in the overhead compartment, and then settled into their seats.

"Wow, I couldn't do that." Rin commented.

"Do what?" Ayame asked.

"Have my life planned out, like you do Kag."

"It's not that bad. At least there wont be any surprises." Kagome shrugged, not feeling like it was that big of a deal.

"I couldn't do it. I like not knowing where I'll be in five years. It makes life fun and mysterious." Rin explained. She looked at Kagome's panicked face and blushed. "But your way is fine, too, Kagome. At least your life will be on track."

"I wouldn't plan that far ahead anyway Kag. You never know what's in store for you. Just because you want and are planning on something to happen, doesn't mean it will. Life throws ya curve balls." Sango said. Kagome nodded, not sure what to think.

She had thought having her life planned out was a good thing. But, what if it wasn't? What if it ruined her life. By planning her life, she might never get to do anything exciting. Especially not with Hojo. Was it even right to marry him?

And what if Sango was right. What if Kagome had her life exactly how she wanted it, and it flip flopped. What is a curve ball got thrown her way? What if something really bad happened before she could grasp her secure life with Hojo? What if it was for the best?

The rest of the trip, Kagome thought about what her life would be like. Which way would be better for her. Unfortunately, nothing became clear. It just got muddier and muddier until she had no idea what she was going to do about Hojo and her plan.

00000000000000000000

"Thank you for flying Delta Airlines! We have safely arrived in Las Vegas, Nevada. I wish that you have a memorable visit to the city that never sleeps, and hope you think of us for you next trip." The pilots voice said over the intercom.

"Oh my Gawd! Can you believe it? WE are in Vegas! Two full weeks of partying, baby!" Ayame squealed.

"Ayame your nineteen, you can't even gamble." Sango reminded her. Sango was the oldest of the group at twenty-one. Rin was twenty, while Kagome and Ayame only were nineteen.

"Well, that sucks! We should have went to Panama!" Ayame whined.

"Yeah, I can't gamble either!" Rin complained. Both of the girls glared at Sango as they got into the airport.

"Hey, it was Kag's idea to come!" Sango reminded them. All the girls turned to Kagome, who was rummaging in her backpack.

"Why did we come here? Panama has beaches!" Ayame said. Kagome grinned and hid something behind her back.

"True, but Panama doesn't have….Shikon Jewel!" Kagome screamed, showing her friends the concert tickets.

Shikon Jewel was becoming one of the biggest rock bands ever. The band had made it big four years ago with the release of their first album. At the time, the oldest member was twenty-one and the youngest was only fifteen. The two youngest members had dropped out of high school to pursue a career as a rock star.

Two brothers, InuYasha and Sesshomaru started the band. They had named all of their previous albums after the swords their late father had wielded, Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga.

Their newest CD was after another one of their fathers swords, Saunga.

"Oh my GAWD! How did you get these?" Sango asked.

"These are front row center man!" Ayame screamed.

"Is this a joke?" Rin demanded.

"Nope, it's no joke! The other week, they were giving free tickets to whoever could answer a bunch of Shikon Jewel questions correctly. And I won!" Kagome said proudly. She knew more about Shikon Jewel then anyone the girls knew.

"Oh my God! That means we get to see Koga Ookami in person! We'll be so close to the stage, I'll be able to smell his sweat!" Ayame screamed, causing a few questioning heads to turn her way.

"Eww. Down Wolf Girl." Sango said.

Koga Ookami was the drummer of Shikon Jewel. He was tall and tan, with black hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"I can't help it!" Ayame giggled.

"Come on guys. Lets go get our luggage and check in at the hotel. We need to get ready for the concert. I have the perfect outfit!" Kagome led the way to the baggage claim.

000000000000000000000

The group of girls walked through the lobby of Caesar's palace. They were staying in the rooms above the casino.

"Okay, who is staying with who?" Sango asked, once they stood outside the two rooms they rented.

"Oooo! I call the bathroom first!" Kagome yelled, jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Ayame shrieked.

"Okay, since Ayame and I called bathrooms first and there is only one bathroom per room, we can't share, so you guys pick." Kagome said to Rin and Sango, she handed one of the room keys to Ayame and they unlocked the doors to their rooms.

"Hmmm….should I get stuck with Kagome, who will constantly share random Shikon Jewel facts and hog the bathroom? Or Ayame, who will bounce around and giggle at odd hours of the night while I'm trying to sleep?" Rin pondered aloud.

"I call Kag!" Sango shouted, after listening to Rin's muses. She ran into the room, and as expected, the bathroom was occupied by Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome! Get your ass out of the bathroom! Now! You have been in there for an hour and a half!" Sango screamed, pounding on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Kagome called.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Sango screamed, continuing her assault on the innocent bathroom door.

The bathroom door flung open and Kagome walked out. She had on a pair of combat boots, fishnets, a short black mini skirt, and a black tank top that said 'Its all about the ears' and had a picture of InuYasha's dog ears underneath.

"Obsess much?" Sango asked, pointing to Kagome's shirt. Kagome just gave her the finger, and Sango went into the bathroom. Kagome sat on the couch and flipped through TV channels. She stopped on an interview with Shikon Jewel.

"So, do any of you have a girlfriend?" The reporter asked the band.

"Yea, back home. Her name is Souten." Shippo, the back up guitar answered.

"Nah, just playing the field." Koga Ookami said. He was the drummer.

"How can you pick just one?" The player and lead guitarist of the band, Miroku, asked, flashing the camera a flirty smile.

"I would rather not express my dating status to people I don't know. But if you must know, I do have a girlfriend. I will not tell her name or answer any questions about her." Sesshomaru Takahashi said smoothly. He was the oldest of the band at twenty five. He played the bass.

"No way, dude. I'm not the one girl kinda guy." InuYasha Takahashi smirked his trademark smirk at the camera.

"Will any of you ever consider marriage?" The reporter questioned.

"Yeah, of course." Shippo answered.

"Yeah, probably. If the right chick comes along." Koga said.

"I would love to get married one day, but it will have to be to the perfect girl." Miroku confessed.

"Maybe," was all Sesshomaru said.

"Hell no! I'm not into commitment. It will take one helluva hot girl to get me to settle down. But, she couldn't just be pretty. She would have to be 'it', the one. But I don't believe in that shit, so no. Never." InuYasha answered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha flopped down on the couch between his half brother and Miroku, who was tuning his black and white Draco flying V.

InuYasha had let his hair down and messy, like always. He wore black jeans and a red T-shirt with a skull. His amber eyes darted around the room.

His older brother, Sesshomaru, was tuning his Black Zombie bass. He had on black baggy pants and a black 'I hate everything' T-shirt.

Miroku had his black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and all his piercings in. He wore a black 'Got Metal?' T-shirt with jeans. His violet eyes were completely focused on his guitar, listening for the perfect pitch.

Koga's electric blue eyes were glued to the screen as he blew zombies to smithereens on his videogame. He had on a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt that had drumsticks on it, and said 'Never leave home without 'em.'

Shippo had his fiery hair in a high pony tail. He ahd on a pair of jeans and a Kiss T-shirt. He looked like he was about to puke. Just like he did before every gig.

"Do you believe we have to spend the next two weeks here?" InuYasha complained.

"It might not be so bad. It's spring break. College chicks are bond to come." Miroku said, still not looking up from his guitar.

"Who would come to Vegas for spring break instead of going to places that have beaches?" Shippo asked, joining the conversation.

"Die hard Shikon Jewel fans." Miroku answered.

"Yeah, they'll come for the concert, then go to a place with a beach." InuYasha mumbled, bummed out.

000000000000000000000000

Kagome turned off the TV. She wasn't a big TV fan. It was sort of boring, plus the Shikon Jewel interview was over. So there wasn't anything to watch.

"Sango! I'm bored! Are you almost done?" Kagome whined restlessly.

"Kagome, I just got in here. No, I'm not done." Sango snapped.

"Kagome!" A voice screamed, pounding on the door. "KAGOME" The voice screeched again.

Recognizing the voice, Kagome jumped up and ran to the door, afraid that something was wrong.

"Oh my god, Ayame! What's wrong?" Kagome asked, flinging the door open. Ayame stood in the hallway grinning. She had on a Shikon Jewel shirt, black jeans and vans.

"I'm bored." Ayame wailed.

"Me too!" Kagome agreed. The two girls glanced at each other, then ran to the beds. For the next half hour, Kagome and Ayame jumped from one bed to another, doing flips and sliding across the sheets and onto the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm bored!" Ayame whined. They were standing in the front of a huge screaming crowd, awaiting Shikon Jewel to emerge on stage.

"Ayame, we are surrounded by hundreds of screaming Shikon Jewel fans, how the hell can you be bored?" Sango asked.

"Well, I am!" Ayame complained. " I want Koga to come on stage right now!"

"I'm sure it will start soon." Rin assured her.

"Look! Here they come!" Kagome screamed, bouncing up and down.

0000000000000000000000000

Shikon Jewel toke there places on stage as the crowd screamed and cheered.

"Hey everybody out there! We're Shikon Jewel!" InuYasha shouted into his microphone, as he stepped up to the front of the stage. He paused as the crowd screamed more.

His eyes caught a girl's, who was directly in front of him in the crowd. She had fly away raven hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a tight black tank top with his ears on it. She smiled up at him.

"This is from our new album, Saunga. It's called Down With The Sickness!" InuYasha yelled. The band began to play, then he began to sing.

"Can you feel that?

Ah shit.

Drowning Deep in my sea of loathing,

Broken your servant I kneel,"

"Will you give in to me?" The whole band sang.

"It seems what's left of my human side,

is slowly changing in me." As InuYasha sang he made his eyes go red and let his claws and fangs grow. The crowd went wild, but Kagome screamed the loudest. She loved it went he went into demon form. It was so hot, but not as hot as his hanyou form.

"Looking at my own reflection,

When suddenly it changes,

Violently it changes (oh no.)

There is no turning back now,

You woken up the demon in me," InuYasha sang aloud, keeping his demon under control. InuYasha continued to sing the song, and his eyes kept straying bact to the raven haired girl, as he changed back to his normal self.

She was singing his songs word for word with him. She looked so hot bouncing around and laughing at the other three girls she must have came with. He couldn't help but wonder what her name was.

"Get up come on get down with the sickness,

get up come on get down with the sickness,

get up come on get down with the sickness,

open up your hate and let it flow into me,

get up come on get down with the sickness

you mother get up come on get down with the sickness,

you fucker get up come on get down with the sickness

madness is the gift that has been given to me," InuYasha sang, his eyes flickered back to the girl. She smiled up at him and she smiled back.

He heard her shriek and tell her friends that 'The' InuYasha just smiled at her, thanks to his sensitive hearing. This made him smile even more. That chick was HOT!

After they finished that song, the went right into another. In this song, Sesshomaru did background lyrics that sometimes overlapped InuYasha's lead lyrics.

"Yeah!" InuYasha screamed. The band began to play. "Pathetic."

"Benign." Sesshomaru said in a deeper voice then InuYasha. Sesshomaru had a pretty good voice, but InuYasha could hit the high notes.

"Accept it" InuYasha yelled.

"Undermine," Came Sesshomaru's deep voice.

"Your opinion,"

"My justification!"

"Happy!" InuYasha looked down at the girl again. She was singing along with this song too. In fact, all of her friends were singing along.

"Safe." Sesshomaru glanced around InuYasha. He was sure he had just seen _her_ in the audience. It couldn't be. She lived in a different city, where she went to college. Although she had told him that her friends and her left the college every chance they got. Spring Break would be a chance to get away.

"Servant," InuYasha sang.

"Caged." Sesshomaru lost sight of _her_ and decided it wasn't her, just a look a like.

"Malice."

"Utter weakness"

"No toleration, invade,"

"Committed," Sesshomaru felt like kicking InuYasha out of the way just to be sure that it wasn't her.

"Enrage,"

"Admit it."

"Don't condescend," InuYasha winked out the raven haired girl. Since he was a rock star he had seen A LOT of hot girls. For some reason, this one seemed different, hotter. He wanted her more then any other girl.

Kagome blushed and giggled. InuYasha was so hot.

"Don't even disagree!"

"Desire,"

"Decay."

Disappoint!"

"Delay!"

"You suffered then, now suffer under me!" InuYasha yelled. The next few lines were all his thank god. He didn't like sharing his spotlight with Sesshomaru.

"Obsession, Take another look,

remember, ever chance you toke,

decide, either live with me,

or give up, any though you had of being free," InuYasha sang. The band slowed drastically, and he bent down to look in the raven haired girls eyes.

"I never wanted anybody more, then I wanted you," He pointed at Kagome. "The only thing I ever really loved…" InuYasha stood back up, "….was HATE!" The music started back up. InuYasha walked over to the side of the stage and held up four clawed fingers.

An old short man with grey hair scurried over and handed InuYasha four backstage passes. InuYasha toke them and went back to the front of the stage. He knelt down and shoved them in the raven haired girls face, who toke them and handed one to each of her friends.

InuYasha continued on with the concert. He couldn't wait until the after party. 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I have had this story in a notebook for months, and just recently decided to reconstruct it and put it up. I hope you guys like it. It's my favorite out of my fanfics. Please review and tell me what you think about it! Thanks.

Hey, since this is about rock stars, I think I'm going to put a rock music question at the end of the chapter, and the first to get it right will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Its lame I know, but im bored. So here it is:

During the recording of their 5 album, What 80's rock band had a guitarist(Steve Clark) who had battled alcoholism from the beginning and died at age 30, from a combination of alcohol and prescription drugs?


	2. After Party

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 2 is dedicated to The Jade Tipster from and Koga'sChick from for being the first ppl to answer the questions.

Chapter 2: The After Party

"Come on guys, this way!" Kagome lead the way to through the hallways, flashing their backstage passes at any guards they passed. Ayame skipped next to Kagome, her big tails bouncing joyfully. Sango followed closely behind her friends, humming one of the tunes that the band had just played. Rin, on the other hand, lagged a little behind the rest, she nervously picked the red polish off her nails.

InuYasha walked out of one of the rooms and stopped in front of the little group.

"Hey, as you know, I'm InuYasha. Who are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She answered, sticking out her hand for InuYasha to shake.

"Sesshy!" Rin squealed and ran past Kagome and InuYasha to Sesshomaru. Rin flung herself in his arms and surprisingly he caught her.

"Well…that's….different." Miroku said, walking out of another room, tilting his head to the side as he watched Sesshomaru kiss Rin on the lips. "I did not expect that."

"Tell me about it. I thought he was gay." InuYasha said, shaking his head, then he turned back to Kagome, who seemed to be the leader of the little group. "Did you know about this?"

Kagome who was staring at Rin and Sesshomaru with wide eyes, glanced back at InuYasha, and shook her head.

"Does this look like the face of someone who is in the know?" She asked, a little sharply. InuYasha fought the urge to say something smart, and looked at her face. She was right. Her mouth was hanging open in awe, and her brown eyes were incredibly wide. InuYasha took a glance at her friends. They all had the exact same surprised look on their faces.

"Rin! What the Hell?!" Sango demanded.

Rin and Sesshomaru pulled away, and Rin grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you remember a few months back, when the band was playing up at the college? Well, I had to work the bar that night. And after the concert Sesshy stopped by for a drink….and one thing led to another…and…."Rin let her sentence hang, knowing her friends would get the gist.

"Oh. You mean the night when we tried to sneak into the concert since tickets sold out so quickly, and because _someone_ wouldn't hire us to help tend bar?" Ayame asked her, enunciating the word someone to get her point across.

"Firstly, my boss wouldn't let me get you guys a job that night. Secondly, none of you would have been much help, considering you would have been trying to get backstage to find Koga's dressing room, Sango would have been trying to get on stage to kiss Miroku, and Kagome would have been hunting down the tour bus and hiding inside." Rin pointed out.

"Hey! That's not what happened!" Sango argued.

"Yeah. Kag talked us into finding the tour bus with her, and we WERE inside hiding!" Ayame explained.

Miroku and InuYasha stared at the three girls who just admitted to hiding in their tour bus.

"So…you were the girls that they had to drag out of our bus last month?" InuYasha asked, raising a dark eyebrow. Ayame, Sango and Kagome all lowered their heads in mock shame.

"You know, you guys really didn't have to call the cops on us. They held us in jail for days." Kagome complained, looking back up.

"Hey, we just thought you were some crazed, drunken fans that were trying to steal the bus." Miroku said. "If we had known you guys were this hot, we definitely wouldn't have called the cops." He seductively moved closer to Sango and smiled.

"Okay. Let's get going. I'm tired of standing around here." Sesshomaru said.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"To party. Duh." InuYasha answered, rolling his amber orbs.

"Ummm…will Koga be joining us?" Ayame asked quietly.

"Oh yea." InuYasha snapped his fingers. "Koga, get your ass out here. We're going to party! And get Shippo!" InuYasha yelled back the hallway.

"Hentai!!" Sango cried.

SMACK!!!

Miroku rubbed his red cheek, a smug grin spread across his handsome facial features. Sango was glaring over at him, with her arms crossed. Koga walked out, glanced over at Miroku and Sango, then shrugged it off. It was an everyday occurrence. Well, it use to be, When they were still only a garage band. Now that they were stars, girls seemed to like Miroku's forward actions. Shippo came out a second later, paying no heed to Miroku's and his throbbing face.

"Lets go!" Koga yelled.

The party was held in a large bar, right near the stadium where the band had played the gig. There were tons of VIPs and other people with backstage passes dancing around, and drinking. Some were practically having sex in front of everyone.

The Band had immediately split off with separate girls, hoping to score. Of course, InuYasha and Koga had gotten into an argument about Kagome. Koga had plainly decided that she was to be his. But InuYasha argued back with he was the one who picked her out of the audience, and she had on a shirt with his ears. So she had his name written all over her. Koga had of course lost, so he had stalked off to sulk over his loss at the bar.

_!!With Miroku and Sango!!_

"Do you party with random girls a lot?" Sango asked Miroku, who was sitting next to her at the bar.

"Yeah. Every night." Miroku answered truthfully. It wasn't like he really could lie. All rock stars partied, and Shikon Jewel was infamous for partying. A few months ago, there had been a magazine interview came out saying that the only thing the band did was play music and party hard. It had proof that even the underage members of the band got drunk at the parties. Lucky for the girls, tonight was actually more calm then usual. Probably because the band had split up to hang with hot girls, instead of partying together, doing shots, and getting shit-faced drunk, like they normally did.

Sango nodded, she grabbed her shot of tequila, tossed her head back, and let it burn its way down her throat. Sango had always loved drinking. She wasn't a alcoholic, not even close. But she loved the burning sensation, and the after effects. Well, not exactly the after effects such as hangovers, but the effects the alcohol had on you when you were still intoxicated. Like how it let even the tightest, high strung people, like Kagome, let loose.

"How old are you?" Miroku inquired, as Sango slammed her shot glass back down on the bar. She looked so young, but she had already had about four shots of tequila, and it was having no effect on her at all. She could obviously hold her alcohol very well.

"Twenty one." Sango answered, smiling over at Miroku. "Why?"

"How often do you drink?" Miroku ignored her question, to ask another one of his own.

"Enough. The girls and I have our own little parties where we get together and get drunk. Mostly only when we finish finals, pass a class, or when one of us has a huge breakdown, and needs to forget about her problems. We have actually been having more parties then usual, ever since Kag got engaged."

"Which one is Kag?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome, The one over in the booth with InuYasha." Sango pointed over to the secluded booth where InuYasha and Kagome were sitting across from each other talking.

"You're not engaged are you?"

Sango laughed, and shook her head, "Nope."

_!! With Ayame and Koga!!_

Ayame rolled her emerald colored orbs, and tipped her bud light forward, into her mouth. This was not what she had bargained for. Drinking, yep, having a killer time, definitely, dancing, oh yeah, possibly getting high, if the occasion called for it, Parting till the sun came up, hell yes, but sitting around, listening to a drunk wolf demon pout about InuYasha getting Kagome, was _not _what she had planned to do with her spring break. And God!! He wouldn't shut up!

"Can you believe that?" Koga asked Ayame, slamming yet another Bud light on the bar. The bartender immediately set another down in front of him. It was already Koga's ninth bottle. "What's so fuckin great about him? He's just the singer. He can't play an instrument to save his life."

"I know Koga. You already told me that." Ayame mumbled. What was so great about InuYasha was not the question running through her mind. What was so great about Kagome? Sure, she was beautiful, but so was Ayame! How was it that Kagome hooked so many guys, when she wasn't even trying? She already had Hojo on a leash, InuYasha looked about ready to jump across their table and start ravishing her. And here Koga was, moaning and complaining about how he wanted her and how InuYasha didn't deserve her.

"But its true. The only thing girls like about InuYasha are his ears." Koga continued to rant. Ayame shook her head, and quickly drank the last of her beer.

"Hey, Koga, I have to…uhhh…go to the ladies room. I'll be back." Ayame lied. She was sick of this. Sure, Koga was hot as hell, but not when he was so into Kagome. Ayame was going to have fun, with or without Koga.

Ayame headed out to the dance floor, leaving Koga behind.

_!! With Rin and Sesshomaru!! _

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me you were coming. I could have hooked you guys up with tickets." Sesshomaru said again to his girlfriend, Rin. It had been her he had seen in the audience.

"I didn't know we were coming. My friend got the tickets and didn't give them to us until we got off the plan. Plus, it was fun to surprise you." Rin explained, smiling up at her tall boyfriend, as they walked toward his hotel room.

_!! With InuYasha and Kagome!_

Kagome couldn't stop giggling. She had way to much to drink, and unlike Sango, she wasn't very good at holding it. She watched as InuYasha mixed some Jagermister (A/N: and it is spelled with a "J" if u didn't know. Its pronounced like "Yeagermister". And I just got my mom to buy some yesterday so I know it starts with a 'j'.) with Red Bull in two shot glasses. When he was done he pushed one to her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked suspiciously, looking at the contents in her glass. She wasn't use to the stuff InuYasha kept ordering. Sango was the one that usually hooked them up with alcohol, and she only got Bud Light and Wine Coolers.

"It's a Jager Bomb." InuYasha answered. "Do you like black licorice?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, that's sorta what the Jager tastes like. You probably wont like it. If you drink a lot it burns your throat. I suggest you toss it back and drink it as quickly as possible." InuYasha informed her. He picked up his shot and drained the contents, not grimacing at all from the taste.

Kagome bit her lip, then quickly emptied the glass, just as InuYasha had. Kagome slammed the glass back on their table and pulled a face. She shook her head, trying to get the rancid taste out of her mouth.

"Uhh! How do you stand that?" Her voice asked, a few octaves higher then normal.

"You get use to it." InuYasha promised, laughing at Kagome, who was still making weird faces.

"That was soooo gross!" Kagome whined, giggling. Oh yeah. She had way to much to drink. Can you say, Killer headache tomorrow?

"Hey. You wanna get outta here?" InuYasha asked, smirking.

"yeah." Kagome answered, glancing at the clock. It was already 2:30 in the mourning. "I'm tired. And I would like to get back to my room soon so you don't see me puke." Kagome told him seriously.

"I meant, do you wanna get outta here and go to _my_ room." InuYasha said, suggestively. Kagome laughed, and shook her head.

"I don't sleep with people on the first meeting." She told him smiling, "Plus, I really don't want to you to see me get sick."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: thanx 4 reading. Sry this took sooo long to update. But I have been working on it for weeks. I kept deleting it and starting it over. it still sux, but at least its up. Oh. The next chapter will have a 2week time jump. It would be boring to write about the next 2 weeks. And that's not wat the stories about. The time jump is needed to get to an important point. But it will fill u in on wat happened over the past 2 weeks to the characters. **

**Question: **

**After Led Zepplin split up, Neil Young wrote a song talking about how the southerners (of the U.S) should repay the blacks because of what they put them through during slavery. A certain **_**southern **_**rock band was NOT happy at all about the song. So they wrote a song of their own, all about the south. This song is probably their biggest hit. Here's a hint. I'll give lyrics to the song. **_**'And I hope Neil Young will remember. A southern man don't need him around anyhow!'**_

**Who's the band? And if u can, what's the song? **

**Ok…if your thinking im racist, im not. I just hate Zepplin(no offence to those who like em) and I love this band. Oh. And yea. All the questions will be about American rock. Sorry. I agree that a lot of American rock music does suck. (mostly the punk stuff in my opinion.(no offense to u punk rock fans either.) im more in to metal and the 80s. **


	3. Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Rob Zombie's Feel so Numb

Chapter 3: Two Weeks Later

'_Ugh. Pain. Headache. Ow." _Kagome slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that was currently filling the hotel room. She glanced around the room. This wasn't her room. It didn't have yellow walls or purple carpet. It didn't have Shikon Jewel posters covering those yellow walls. No, the walls in this room were white and bare. Kagome blinked the fuzziness out of her eyes, and carefully tried to recognize her surroundings without making her head throb any more then it already was.

Suddenly the events of the last two weeks came back to her, and hit her like a ton of bricks. She was in Vegas, with Sango, Ayame and Rin. They had went to the Shikon Jewel concert and met the band. In the past two weeks, they had hung out with the band everyday, going to amusement parks, and making fake ids so they could gamble. And last night….well, last night had been the last night they would get to spend with the band, and things had gotten a little wild and out of hand.

Ok. So it got more then a little out of hand. Kagome glanced to her right, and smacked herself on the forehead, making her headache even worse. Oh yeah. It had gotten way outta hand. Somehow, she had let herself get drunk again, something she had been doing a lot of since she started hanging out with the band, and ended up losing her virginity. The one she was supposed to keep till her wedding night with Hojo. Oh. And she didn't lose it to just anybody. Oh no, she lost it to InuYasha Takahashi, the guy she had fallen madly in love with over the course of the past two weeks.

It wasn't some crazy fan girl love, like before. That hadn't even been love, just an infatuation. But she had actually gotten to know the guy. She learned things about him she never would have guessed about him. Of course, none of that mattered now. She would never see him again, because his tour was starting back up, and her spring break was over. It was about time to buy one of those 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' T-shirts.

What would happen if Hojo found out that she had cheated on him? Oh God. That would be the worst. All the security and safety she had wanted was rapidly flushing down the drain. This was bad. This was real bad. What if reporters saw her with InuYasha and took pictures? What if they were posted all over magazines? She was supposed to be at the shrine visiting her family. Not cheating on her fiancé with a rockstar! No no no. This was all wrong.

Kagome had always imagined that if she ever got the chance to be with InuYasha, like she had been last night, it would be the greatest night of her life. She wasn't going to lie. No night would probably ever compare to it in her life. But she never imagined the next morning would be so bad. She didn't think she would really care about Hojo, but it wasn't just Hojo she was losing here, it was her entire perfect life!

'_I have to get outta here. Quick.'_ Kagome's mind screamed at her. She sluggishly began to force herself out of bed, prying InuYasha's arm off of her waist. She grabbed her skirt and t-shirt from the night before and pulled them on as fast as her hangover would allow her to move.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,' _her mind chanted over and over. Kagome quickly made her way to the door, but stopped and glanced back, taking a mental picture. Last night might end up destroying her plans, but she didn't want to forget it. And no way in Hell would she regret it. No matter what. Never regret something that once made you smile.

InuYasha looked so innocent when he was asleep. He was so cute. A part of Kagome didn't want to leave, she wished she would be with him forever. She wouldn't mind waking up to that face every morning for the rest of her life. But she couldn't. They both had lives already built, that didn't include each other. He was a rockstar. And it was impossible for rock stars to have one girlfriend. They partied to much, it was impossible for them to be faithful. Plus, now that he got her to sleep with him, would he really want anything to do with her? She was just another groupie to him. Nothing important. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted a shower. Kagome felt dirty, and sleezy. How many women had slept with InuYasha before her? Did he have any disease? Had they used protection?

With those thoughts floating in her mind, she hurried out the door, and quietly shut it behind her. She made a beeline for the door, and headed to her own hotel room. Once she got there, she found Sango sleeping soundly in her bed, alone. If only that had been Kagome.

Kagome took an hour long shower, scrubbing every inch of her body, trying to get the feeling of being one of InuYasha's groupies off her. She dressed in a pair of jeans, and a white t-shirt, feeling like more like the innocent girl she had been. Not the two-timing girl that slept with InuYasha.

She packed all of her things, and Sango's things, before Sango even woke up. When Sango finally groaned and stretched, Kagome was sitting on the edge of her bed panicking.

"When did you get home?" Sango asked, her words were a little slurred from sleeping.

"An hour or two ago. Can you get ready. I laid your clothes for today out. We have to go." Kagome said quickly, wringing her hands in a nervous manner.

"Out all night? That's not like you Kags. So was it good?" Sango asked, causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Just get ready. We need to leave. NOW." Kagome snapped, getting up, and going next door to wake up her other friends.

After pounding on the door for about three minutes straight, Ayame came to the door, looking disgruntled and pissed. "What?" She snapped at Kagome, glaring at the evil person who woke her from her peaceful slumber.

"Get ready. We have to get to the airport." Kagome said quickly. "You go get ready, and I will pack for you. Where's Rin?" Kagome just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, without having to talk to him one last time.

"I don't know." Ayame mumbled, as Kagome pushed her into the bathroom. "She's with Sesshomaru, I think."

"Shit. Ok. Get dressed." Kagome ordered, throwing a random outfit at Ayame, then closing the bathroom door. As she packed up Ayame and Rin's things, she called Rin's cell.

"hello?" Rin asked, yawning. Why the hell was everyone still sleeping? They needed to leave.

"Rin. Where are you? We need to get to the airport."

"In Sesshomaru's hotel. Duh." Rin answered. "Where are you? I thought you spent the night with InuYasha."

"I did, but I left. Now get your ass out of bed, and get to our hotel. We need to leave." Kagome explained.

"We have like three hours until the flight. Did you just leave without telling InuYasha?"

"Yes." Kagome said softly. "Well, then meet us at the airport, because we are leaving."

"But Kagome, we have plenty of time," Rin began, not sure what the big deal was.

"You know me. I like to be early. Just get there as soon as you can." Kagome said, and hung up the phone. She had quickly packed everything by the time Ayame came out of the bathroom. "Good. You're ready. Lets go get Sango, and then we can get out of here."

"What is the big deal? Why are you in such a hurry?" Ayame asked, grabbing her luggage, and following Kagome to the other room. Sango was dressed, but passed out on the bed, again.

"Sango!!" Kagome yelled. "Take care of her. Give me the key to you're room. I'm going to go check us out." Kagome grabbed the keys to the rooms, then headed down to the front desk.

"What's her problem?" Ayame asked Sango, once Kagome was out of ear shot.

"I have no idea." Sango answered, shacking her head, but grabbing her bags, along with a few of Rin's.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe Rin's not here yet." Kagome complained, glancing up at the clock, again. The girls had already gone through all the metal detectors and safety precautions, and were currently waiting for their flight to be called. **(A/N: Sorry I cant think of the correct words 4 that stuff. The last time I rode a plane, I was 6…) **

"Kagome, she still has, like, an hour. What are you in such a rush for?" Ayame asked, getting a little annoyed with Kagome's sudden change. The past few days, Kagome had been open and wild. Now, she seemed uptight and irritable.

"I don't want her to miss the plane." Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I just want to get home."

Ayame and Sango shared a glance. Kagome wasn't telling something them. Something they were missing.

"Why do you want to get home so bad?" Sango asked. "It just means you have to go see Hojo." Kagome's eyes shot open wide.

"Shit. I have to go to the bathroom." She lied, and hurried to the bathroom. She couldn't believe it. She had cheated on Hojo. She had cheated on the man she was going to marry. She was an awful, a awful person.

Once there, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Last night hadn't been like her at all. She wasn't like that. She didn't go around and have sex with guys. She didn't drink as much as she had been doing in the past few weeks.

The girl looking back in the mirror at her looked the same as it always did. She didn't look any different. So why was she acting so weird? Why was she acting so out of character? What had possessed her to cheat on her fiancée? How was she going to face him? How was she going to look at him the same, ever again? How would he not see what she did, written all over her face?

'_Blacken the sun, what have I done? I feel so bad, I feel so numb' _ InuYasha's voice erupted from her cell phone, making her jump. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the id.

"Hello?" She asked, not sure who the caller was.

"Hey. Where did you go? You didn't even give me time to say goodbye." InuYasha said to her, sounded aggravated and stressed out.

"I had to get my stuff together, so I could leave. I didn't want to wake you." Kagome explained, biting her bottom lip lightly.

"Well, you could have told me that you were leaving. I did want to see you before you left." InuYasha snapped.

"Sorry."

"Well, I have a question for you. This might seem fast, and I know that you have college classes and all, but that doesn't matter. Wanna tour with me and the guys? You could be at all our concerts and we could be together every night…."

"No. I can't. I have college. I have another life. I…I cant go." Kagome declined. She couldn't go with him. What about her perfect life?

"Why? Just quit. Then we can be together." InuYasha suggested. Kagome closed her eyes, as tears threatened to spill out. She wanted to go so bad, but she couldn't, rock stars couldn't have girlfriends. It was that easy.

"No. Because you would get tired of me, and throw me away. You are a rock star. You like to party and get laid. I would just be in your way. And it would hurt like hell when you grew tired of me." Kagome explained softly.

"No, I wouldn't. I don't want any of the groupies. I want you." InuYasha declared, making Kagome's heart skip a beat. "Why the fuck don't you wanna go? This is a once in a lifetime chance! Any girl would die to go. I thought you were a fan of the fucking band."

"I can't. I would love to, but I know how your life is. You can't have a girlfriend. Not a steady one. I want someone who is going to love me back, and be faithful. I have to go. Bye." Kagome said quickly, and hung up her phone. She gained composer, then walked back out to her friends, ready to get back to her normal life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: ok. I think this really sux. But I needed to get another chapter out. Oh. I'm probably going to up the rating to M because of all the cursing and adult situations soon to come. (not lemons. I cant write them. ) but other stuff. **


	4. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

This chapter and the last (since I totally 4got to do this last time) are dedicated to Koga's Chick from and demonspawn666 from Go you guys!!

Chapter 4: Back Home

Kagome sighed as the group of girls walked out of the airport, with their luggage in hand. They headed towards Sango's car, the one they had left at the airport when they left for their trip.

"Well, I guess that's the end of the greatest two weeks of our lives." She said wistfully. The entire plane ride home, Kagome had been fantasizing about what it would have been like if she would have told InuYasha she wanted to travel with the band. She imagined getting married to him, and having kids together, even though in her mind she knew nothing like that would ever happen, her heart still loved the idea. Wouldn't it be great if they started a family together?

"Ok. What the Hell happened last night?" Sango demanded, as they loaded the luggage in her trunk and piled in the car. She was tired of Kagome acting so weird. They had a right to know what was going on with their best friend.

"Ok…well, last night, I slept with InuYasha." Kagome mumbled, knowing they would find out sooner or later, since Rin already knew. "And early this morning I had gotten up and I left, before InuYasha woke up, so I wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Oh my Gosh!! You slept with InuYasha?" Ayame squealed, clapping her hands together. "Go Kag!"

"You actually slept with him, like actually had sex with him? What about Hojo?" Sango asked, having a feeling that even though it was awesome, this was not a good thing.

"I don't know." Kagome moaned, putting her face in her hands. She was currently sitting in the passenger seat of the car, while Sango drove home, and the other two sat in the back. "What can I do? It's not like I can go back in time and not do it. And even if I could, I still probably would do it." She admitted.

"Tell them the stupid part, Kag." Rin said softly, not meaning to be rude, but hoping the ridicule of their friends would change Kagome's mind and get her ass in gear. Kagome glanced back at Rin and sighed.

"What stupid part?" Sango and Ayame asked simultaneously.

"InuYasha asked if I would travel with him while they were on tour, like, as a girlfriend." Kagome explained.

"Oh my God! That's so awesome!" Sango gasped.

"It's like your dream come true!" Ayame said.

"And I told him that I wouldn't go." Kagome finished, hanging her head, ready for her friends to begin yelling at her.

"WHAT?" Sango asked, slamming on the breaks in the middle of the highway.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed, making her start driving again, after nearly being rear-ended by a semi.

"Why the hell would you tell him no?" Ayame asked, not at all fazed by the fact that a tractor and trailer nearly smashed into them.

"Because! Rock stars cannot have a girlfriend! They party too much and it is impossible for them to be faithful!" Kagome explained for the second time that day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha sat in the corner of the tour bus, highly pissed off. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest on one of the couches, glaring out the window.

"Hey, Yash, want some pizza?" Miroku asked.

"No."

"You got to eat sometime." Koga told him, as he took a large bite out of his supreme pizza. InuYasha glanced at him, and flipped him off, not in the mood for anyone's crap. A girl had just turned him down! That had never happened before! At least, not since the band had became famous. And now, when he was offering the girl fame, fortune, and anything she could ever ask for, he gets shot down. What in the hell was up with that?

"Do you want some ramen?" Shippo asked

"No." InuYasha answered stiffly again.

"Well, now we know something's wrong with him. He never turns down ramen." Shippo said quietly to the group.

"We already know what's wrong with him. It's that human girl." Sesshomaru said, not caring if InuYasha could hear him talking or not.

"Shut the Hell up!" InuYasha yelled at the group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome unlocked the door to her and Ayame's dorm. Sango and Kagome had been best friends since they were young, and had gone to the same college, praying they would get to share a dorm. Of course, it didn't work out that way. In the end, it was ok, because Kagome got to room with Ayame, a girl she never would have met otherwise. Sango shared a room with a girl named Kagura, who turned out to be okay, too. The girls met Rin, because she lived next door to Sango, on the third floor, while Kagome and Ayame were on the fifth.

"I still can't believe you left him like that. I thought you would have jumped at the chance to travel with InuYasha. Hell, if it would have been Koga, I would have said yes in a heart beat." Ayame said, as she took her luggage to her small room. Kagome dropped hers next to the couch and listened to the messages on their phone.

She shook her head. Kagome was so tired. Listening to her friends harp on her about leaving InuYasha like that, really took it out of her. The entire way back to the dorm, that was all she had heard. The entire way! They didn't want to hear that this was the smartest move she could take.

Since Rin had taken the chance and decided to travel with Sesshomaru, they thought Kagome should have done the same. However, Rin was a daring, taking chances kind of girl. Kagome was not. She had never been the spontaneous, spur of the moment kinda girl, and she never would be. She liked having things planned. It was safer that way.

Moreover, the situation was completely different. Rin had been secretly seeing Sesshomaru for some time now. Kagome had just met InuYasha. Sure, she had fallen madly in love with him, but it was still different. She just could not give up her life. That would mean she would have to quit college, and give up her life with Hojo. And Kagome couldn't do that. Hojo offered Kagome security, and that was what Kagome wanted. That was all she had ever wanted. Since she was a little girl, she had planned on getting married, having a nice job, a good husband, and having kids. Not partying every night with her rock star boyfriend. Or watching as her rock star boyfriend cheated on her with tons of sluty groupies. What kind of life was that? Definitely not one that appealed to Kagome.

"Ayame your mom called! Your supposed to call her back!" Kagome yelled to her friend, as she listened, half heartedly to the messages on the machine. Kagome was also supposed to call her mom.

The last message on the machine was Hojo, calling to say that his break had gone well, and to call him back as soon as she got in. Luckily, he must not have seen anything about Kagome messing around with a rock star, on the cover of any magazines. Either that or they hadn't gotten them on the shelves yet.

Kagome picked up the phone, and dialed her boyfriends number. She was going to pick up her life where she had left off, before spring break. She was going to forget all about her two weeks with InuYasha. That was the plan.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of the chapter question: One of the 'Bad Boys of Rock' groups(that's what there current tour is called). So far, they only have one album out, called Extreme Behavior. Their singer, who is totally hot, and has THE sexiest voice EVER, is named Austin Winkler. They recently did a cover for Born To Be Wild for NASCAR. Name this band!! **


	5. Goodbye Rin

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha **

**Rock Stars Can't Have Girlfriends**

**Dedicated Chapter goes to Cartel Lover from and Moon Goddess from Yay you guys!! Yes…the answer was Hinder. I love them!!!**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Rin**

"I can't believe that you're actually going through with this." Kagome said, as she hugged one of her best friends goodbye. "You quit school and everything. What if it doesn't work out?"

Kagome didn't mean to damper the moment or make Rin feel bad about her choice. She was just worried about the road Rin had chosen to follow. She was giving up everything, for a guy. A guy who was a rock star to be exact. It was a little on the risky side, and Kagome thought that Rin was making a huge mistake.

"Kagome, you have to take chances sometimes. Or else you're never going to know what's out there. I wish more then anything you would be boarding this plane with me." Rin said to Kagome, pulling away to look at her. It had been three days since spring break had ended, and InuYasha had tried to get in contact with Kagome. Every time he called, Kagome would just hang up, and pretend those two weeks of her life never happened.

"I've already got all that I want in life. Getting on that plane is the worse thing I could do," Kagome said softly. The girls pulled apart, as Rin went to hug Ayame and Sango. Kagome stood a little to the left of them, with her arms wrapped around her torso. Rin was right. She could be boarding this plane today. She could be going to see InuYasha. Too bad that was not ever going to happen.

Kagome stood back from her friends a bit, and zoned out. Something felt wrong. This didn't feel right. She shouldn't be here, standing, saying goodbye to Rin. If she was saying goodbye to anyone, it should be to Ayame and Sango. Then she should be getting on that damn plane, and flying to the man that she loved. The man that she actually loved, not pretend love, like she had with Hojo. But real, full blown, head over hills, movie love.

"That's my plane," Rin interrupted her thoughts, as a voice came over the loud speaker, saying that the flight Rin was getting on was boarding. "I got to go." She pulled away from Sango, who she was currently hugging, and turned back to Kagome, and gave her a small smile. "Don't think, that just because you're not boarding this plane, that this is the end, because, Kagome, this story, is far from over." Rin said, and then walked away, toward her plane.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha sat on his bed, inside the tour bus, tapping his pencil to his chin, thinking hard. He needed some sure fire way to get Kagome's attention. Calling her wasn't working, she would just hang up on him. He had to get her attention.

"Man, what are you doing?" Miroku asked, coming into the room, and spying the notebook and pencil in his best friend's hands. "Is this still about that girl?"

"I can't get her out of my head. I have to have her. I will have her." InuYasha mumbled, promising it to himself, more then he was telling Miroku. Every time she hung up on him, it just gave him more of a drive to get her. He had always gotten what he wanted, and this wouldn't be any different. He would have her. He would.

He just needed the right lyrics. All he had to do was write his own song for her, all on his own. It was something he had never done before. Sure, he helped the band work on lyrics, but he had never wrote any himself, with no help at all. But he would now. He would right as many as he fucking had to. He would write as many damn songs it took to get her to come around.

"Do you want help?" Miroku asked, knowing his friend wasn't the best at writing songs.

"No." InuYasha snapped. "I'm doing this myself. Don't fucking bother me."

He just needed the right inspiration. He just had to think of her. InuYasha tossed his notebook and pencil to the side. He sighed as he imagined what she looked like. She was everything he had ever wanted. She was the perfect girl, the one he didn't think existed. In just two weeks, he had admitted that, with Kagome, he would settle down, and have a real relationship. That was huge. He had never wanted that before. Well, he had. He wanted some girl who would to come in and show him that his perfect girl was out there, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Kagome turned out to be everything he wanted in a girl. She was like a damn drug. He needed her so bad. So damn bad. And he just couldn't have her.

Wait. That was it! Someone he needed, but just couldn't have. This was the inspiration he needed! Grabbing his notebook and pencil, InuYasha went to work. Writing his first song, for something he never imagined. A girl. Life was kinda ironic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome! The concerts starting!" Sango yelled into the kitchen, where Kagome was currently making popcorn for the group. It had been two days since Rin had left. And today, she had called Sango for the first time since her departure, and told her that they had to watch the Shikon Jewel concert that was on HBO tonight. Apparently, something big and important was going to happen. And they had to watch it.

So, Sango had come up to Ayame and Kagome's dorm, and they were all going to enjoy the concert. Ayame and Sango were sitting on the couch in front of the TV, eyes already glued to the screen, as the guys stepped out onto the stage. Kagome came rushing in, and plopped herself down on the floor, and leaned against the couch.

By the time the concert was coming to a close, it was already one in the morning, and the three girls grew tired, their eyes hurting from staring at the screen for so long.

"Ok…." InuYasha hesitated, looking into the nearest camera. "We're…we're going to try something new tonight. We have a new song for you. I'm proud to say, that this is the first song that I have ever written myself, with no help from the band. And I didn't just write it for the thrill of writing my first song. I wrote it for….this girl. And I know that she's watching this tonight, at least, I hope she is. So…here goes." InuYasha said, into the microphone in front of him. All at once, the band broke into a soft song, softer then their others.

'_Here I am, I'm in the wrong bed again,_

_It's a game I just can't win,_

_there you are, breathin soft on my skin, yeah,_

_Still you wont let me in_

_So come on," _InuYasha started alone, looking directly in the camera, praying that Kagome had listened to Rin, and was watching this.

'_Why save your kisses for a rainy day,_

_Baby let the moment take your heart away,_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad,_

_Have you ever wanted someone, that you just couldn't have,_

_Have you ever tried so hard, that your world just fell apart,_

_Have you ever needed someone so bad, _

_And you're the girl I gotta have, _

_I gotta have ya baby," _ InuYasha sang, with some help from Miroku singing a little back up. Miroku broke into a short, soft solo, before InuYasha started to sing again. This was going to work. Right? This had to work. It just had to.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: It's the second time I updated a story today!! Holy shit!! My God this NEVER happens. Of course…both chapters were really short. The next one will be longer. I promise. I just wanted to get one out. I know…I didn't write out the entire song, but I just wanted to get the point across. This is going to be a fairly long story….just so you know…I have a lot planned…so its gonna take me some time to finish it. Its not going to be like 60 chapters. Hopefully 30 will be it. Thanx 4 readin!**

**Question: UK pop/punk rock band, that lasted from 2001 to 2005. They had hits such as Crashed the Wedding and What I go To School For. **

**Oh yea. Check out my cousins story please!!!! Its really awesome, and has an awesome plot to it! I LOVE her idea. I wish I would have thought of it. And it has all kinds of twists. The Story is called 'My Brothers Girlfriend' by Koga'sChick!! **


	6. What is Life without Risks?

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song I used in the last chapter, Have you Ever needed someone so bad, by Def Leppard. **

**Chapter Dedication: BlackParade and Koga'sChick**

**Chapter 6: **

Kagome stared blankly at the screen, not sure how to react. How were you supposed to react when someone wrote a song about you…a song about love? It was supposed to be a good thing, not something that could ruin your life. But that was exactly what this was doing. If Hojo saw this, or anyone who knew Hojo, it would ruin her perfect life.

"Wow." Ayame sighed, breathily. "That is _**so**_ romantic!" She declared, her green eyes stared off dreamily, probably fantasizing that Koga would do the same for her some day. Kagome turned her shocked face and looked at her friend like she was insane. Which she was. Didn't she realize this was a big deal?

"Romantic!?! It was STUPID! He just…he just…oh my gosh. What if Hojo finds out he dedicated a song to me? He won't want to marry me! I can't believe that a rock star just ruined my life!" Kagome cried, jumping dramatically to her feet, and pulling at her long hair in a stressful manner.

"Kagome! Kag! Listen! He didn't even say your name! So no one will even know it's dedicated to you!" Sango shouted, over Kagome's hysterics.

"Your right! Oh thank Heaven, he didn't say my name!" Kagome said, feeling relieved. Suddenly she felt awful. InuYasha had just wrote a song for her, and all she could worry about was her life being ruined. A small part of Kagome was secretly happy. What girl wouldn't want a totally hot rock star writing love songs for them? But she had made up her mind on what kind of life she wanted. And as long as she had that picture in her head, she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. Not even totally famous, and totally hot rock stars.

Kagome collapsed on the couch; feeling a little better, as she told herself that he had just did it for music sake. He did not really have those feelings for her. He couldn't. He wasn't capable of those kind of feelings. Sango and Ayame shared a look of surprise, before Ayame and Sango took a seat on either side of Kagome.

"So your not going to do anything about this? Not even a little tiny part of you wants to see what it would be like with a rock star? You don't even want to try and see if it could work?" Ayame asked, looking at Kagome as if she were nuts. How could anyone turn down a catch like InuYasha?

"Aya's right Kags. Don't you just want to give it a shot? At least try. You never know, it could work. And it could be the best thing that ever happened to you. You have been smitten with InuYasha since you first heard his voice on the radio, and saw him on TV. When we were in Vegas, you guys were together constant. You looked so in love. You can not tell me you don't feel a thing towards him!" Sango said. This was insane. Were they really trying to talk their friend into going out with a superstar? Wasn't that something that someone should do on their own, without their friends making them?

"Yeah. It might be the best thing that ever happens to me. He might give me a great life, and house and family. It might completely work between us." Kagome began. "But it could be the biggest mistake of my life, too. What if he dumps me for some other girl? Or what if he cheats on me? What then? I would be completely heartbroken. I never said I don't have feelings for InuYasha. That is FAR from the truth. I lo…. I just couldn't. I have my life set and planned already." Kagome said, shaking her head so she wouldn't think about it anymore.

"Kagome, if you want something, if you love something, you have to go for it. I really think that if you don't take this chance, _THAT _would be your biggest mistake. Sure, it would be taking a risk, but it would be so worth it. And if it doesn't work, well, then you know. At least you wont be sitting in your house, with twenty million kids running wild, while your totally dull husband Hojo watches the news all night, kicking yourself for never taking a risk." Sango was going to keep trying until it wasn't worth it. She didn't want her best friend to ruin her life, by being afraid of ruining it.

"I'm not a risk taker. That's not me. I'm not going to risk everything I have wanted all my life for a rock star." Kagome announced, determined not to fold.

"What is life without risks!?! It's NOTHING! Nothing, Kagome! You have to take risks in life or you will never ever have what you want!" Ayame shouted, getting fed up with Kagome's stubborn ways. The man of her dreams was singing away to her, and she didn't seem to care at all. Was Kagome really that heartless?

"That's not true. I don't have to take a risk to get what I want. I want what I have already planned out. Nothing more. I want a simple life. Why can't you guys realize that I already have what I want?" Kagome asked raising her voice.

"That life may be what you want, but is it what you dream of at night?" Ayame asked, glaring at Kagome. She couldn't believe Kagome was going to throw her life away because she was afraid to take a chance. "If you don't take this risk, and give something this great a try, you're completely insane and stupid!" She shouted, storming out of the living room and toward her bedroom. Ayame wasn't so self centered and completely ungrateful, like Kagome was becoming. She would die to have Koga do that for her, but no. He had a thing for Kagome. Why the hell did everyone have a thing for Kagome? What was so great about her? All she seemed to be was a spoiled brat. Ayame spun on her heel and faced Kagome one last time. "Or maybe you're just a pussy." And with that she went into her bedroom, and slammed the door.

Sango and Kagome stared at the place where Ayame disappeared, surprised by her outburst. Sango glanced over at Kagome, and then stood up. Ayame was completely right. Kagome was too stubborn to do what she really wanted. And she was ruining her life. No matter what anyone had said to her, Kagome wasn't going to change her mind. Ever. Without a word, Sango left the dorm room, and walked slowly to her own. Their was nothing left to say to Kagome tonight. All three of them had to cool down; they would talk about it tomorrow, but tonight was already trashed.

Kagome stood and went into the small kitchen. She grabbed a bag a chips and began to stuff her face. She was ravenous, she had been all day. And the fight with her friends made her want to eat away her sorrows, so that is just what she was going to do.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What's her name?"

"Do you think this song gets you the girl?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Will you write anymore love songs in the future?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Is she famous?"

"How long has your secret affair with her been going on?"

"What kind of underwear do you wear?"

"What does she look like?"

"Are you planning on seeing her soon?"

"Was she here at the concert?"

"How long have you known her?"

"What does the other members of the band think about your new song?"

InuYasha's head spun as he tried to focus his tired brain on the questions reporters were bombarding him with. He was trying to get to the tour bus so he could sit down, it had been a long concert, and he needed to sit. And a beer… But he knew there would be no let up if he didn't answer a few questions.

"Her name's Kagome. I hope this song gets me the girl. We met in Vegas, she was at the concert, front row, and I gave her backstage passes. We ended up hanging out for the two weeks we were there. She was there on spring break. I'll write as many love songs as it takes to get her. Uhh…I…I don't know…I…I think I do…She has to give me a chance before we start exchanging vowels. No, she is not famous, she's a college student. It's not a secret affair. I normally wear boxers, but with leather pants, I don't usually wear anything since there so tig- HEY!! That's none of your business! She has black hair and brown eyes. As soon as possible. No. She's at college. About 3 weeks. They think it's an ok change." InuYasha answered as he pushed his way to the bus, tired of their questions about Kagome, and his underwear.

Finally, InuYasha got into the bus, and collapsed on the couch, reaching into the mini fridge next to him he pulled out a beer. Slowly, the rest of the band filtered in and sat around the make-shift living room. Rin was at talking quietly, but rapidly into her cell phone. Her face was red with either anger or embarrassment, none of the guys were quite sure. Normally the demons in the group would be able to smell what she was feeling and hear her whispers, but after the concert their senses were always on the fritz. The pot the people in the crowd had been smoking had clogged their nose and was currently messing with their heads. Their sensitive ears rang from the screaming crowd and their thumping amps.

"I can't believe you! Do you not realize what he just did!" Rin screamed into the phone, suddenly gaining the entire buses attention. She paused as she listened to the person on the other end. "I don't care about him, and neither should you! You don't even love him! I don't care if you're scared! Fear is temporary, regret is forever!" Rin paused shortly in her yelling. "Of course everyone is telling you you're going to regret it! You are going to regret it! Why the hell are you crying?" This pause was longer, and Rin began to lose her anger, her face fell. "Whatever. It will be on your conscious. Have your fake, happy life! Be miserable! No one cares anymore!" Rin shouted, and hung up, hanging her head in despair.

Slowly she looked around at the questioning faces of the band. She felt bad for screaming at her best friend, she truly did, but she was being ridiculous, and Rin had been dying to say that stuff to Kagome. It had been on the tip of her tongue since she refused InuYasha's offer of touring with the band. She felt worse that she had made Kagome cry, but knew that her next statement was going to her feel even more terrible.

"It didn't work." Rin said softly, looking into InuYasha's beautiful amber eyes. Despair of failure filled the van, as InuYasha hung his head. Silver hair spilled in his face, blocking it from view. Quickly he stood, angry.

"Whatever." He muttered, and stormed out of the bus. He was going to the bar. The bus only had beer, and at the moment, he wanted something that was going to make the pain go away faster.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: I know. I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. Tons of excuses I'm not going to bore u with. But I must say that I had a terribly shitty day (u would 2 If ur "best friend" screwed u over 4 the…second or third time..or is it the fourth. U would think I would learn that when ever she befriends someone more popular then me, that she ditches me. And I have. I totally expected her to do it. But I just didn't want to believe it. Cuz everyone wants a best friend. And she is the only person I kinda sorta fit in with. ) so if I update any of my other stories soon they will prolly all be angsty and laced with fights like this one. Sorry for that, but u know. **

**Question: Name the 3-man southern rock band from Texas. Hint: they have really really long beards. And if anyone noticed they were the band that was playing at the festival on Back To the Future Part 3. **


	7. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song 'I Miss You' by Incubus or the radio station 105.7 The X, which is my fav station.

Rock Stars Can't Have Girlfriends

Chapter Dedication: Koga'sChick (again…I swear I don't tell her the answers.really. I don't.) and Fireflyskies

Chapter 7: I Miss You

Ten Days. It had been ten days since Spring Break had ended, and Kagome had last seen InuYasha. It didn't feel like it was really possible. Ever since Ayame stopped talking to her, except for when she absolutely needed to, all the days seemed to mush together, and Kagome couldn't remember if her counting was correct. It felt more like years. She could no longer remember exactly what day it was, and she had been late to class every day this week, If she even remembered to attend.

It felt even longer, since she had spent the past few hours with Hojo. Had he always been that dull and boring? And he was cute, sure, but not as cute as she remembered, from before she had went on spring break. He was currently rambling on, about…something. The wedding probably, and who he wanted to invite. Or maybe it was about something that happened in one of his classes.

"Hojo, do you mind if I turn on the radio, I have a lot on my mind right now, and I would love to listen to some music. You know, that always helps me. Please?" Kagome said as nicely as she could. She didn't want to sound like she was trying to shut him up, which she was, but she really didn't feel like listening to him anymore.

Hojo nodded, and flipped the radio station to Kagome's favorite, 105.7 The X, a hard rock station. He turned it up, just as a Disturbed song was ending and the DJ was beginning to talk.

"Well, if you have been paying any attention to the news on the rock side, you've probably heard that lead singer of Shikon Jewel, InuYasha Takahashi, wrote his first song for a girl the other day. Rumor has it that his first love song, Have you Ever Needed Someone so Bad, didn't work out as well as he planned. Really, I don't know why a guy like InuYasha, who could have anyone is still going after this one girl, but apparently she's pretty incredible, according to him. A friend of the mystery girl tipped InuYasha off, and told him that the X is her favorite station. So he has written ANOTHER new song, just for her, and we are the first radio station in the WORLD to play this song. So here it is, Shikon Jewel's brand spanking new song, hot out of the recording room, I Miss You." The DJ said, as soft rock music began. Kagome glanced over at Hojo, freaking out, but he wasn't even paying attention to her. He turned up the radio, and grinned at her, knowing it was her favorite band, and that she had an obsession with InuYasha. Instantly Kagome felt guilty. Hojo knew that she had loved the band, but he didn't know that she had recently fallen for the lead singer.

"This is cool. I wonder who the girl is, she must live in our area if she listens to this station. Wonder why she isn't going to him. I would have thought ANY girl would have given their life to be with InuYasha. I know you would." Hojo said teasingly, making Kagome's mouth to become dry. What would he do if he knew the girl WAS her?

"I don't know. Maybe she's crazy." Kagome said softly, her voice coming out strangled.

"_To see you when I wake up, _

_Here's a gift, I didn't think could be real, _

_To know that you feel the same as I do, _

_Is a threefold, utopian dream," _InuYasha's dreamy deep voice came out of the speakers. Kagome bit her lip, not sure how to react. This was his second song for her, and each time he wrote one she felt worse, for so many different reasons. Truthfully, she wanted to go to him. But she knew that was wrong, and that it would break Hojo's heart. And she couldn't do that. But leaving InuYasha hanging, singing song after song for her, how was she suppose to ignore something so sweet? No matter what she did, someone's heart was going to end up broken. Either way, she would be the bad guy.

"_You do something to me that I can't explain,_

_So would I be out of line if I said, _

_I Miss You," _

"I never imagined InuYasha doing something as…romantic as this. He's never striked me as the romantic type. Do you think he's actually in love with this girl?" Hojo asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Can a rock star really be in love? They're just gonna cheat on their girlfriends and everything." Kagome pointed out, quietly, trying to listen to the song over Hojo's talking.

"Of course they can feel love, they're people after all." Hojo retorted.

"_I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine,_

_You have only been gone ten days, and already I'm wasting away, _

_I know I'll see you again,_

_Whether far or soon,_

_But I need to you know, that I care,_

_And I Miss you," _InuYasha held the last note, as the song came to a close, and Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

Once Hojo got Kagome back to her apartment, she made up an excuse for why he couldn't come up stairs, and hurried upstairs. Preparing for yet another fight with Ayame. She had probably been the one that told him which radio station she listened to.

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled, as she slammed the door shut behind her. "Ayame, get your skinny ass out here!" But nothing happened. The entire apartment held in eerie silence, that it never use to hold. The apartment use to be full of life, and laughter, now it was just cold, and quiet. No one was home. Why was that not surprising? Ever since Kagome had started spending most of her time, moping on the couch, and shoveling in a lot of chocolate ice cream, something she normally hated, Ayame had been spending less time at home.

Sighing, Kagome headed for the freezer, where a new carton of Ben and Jerry's double chocolate brownie was currently hidden. Kagome had always hated chocolate ice cream, but recently she had been having strong cravings for it. She told herself that it was only because she had been sad and confused recently. And many times, when people became depressed they often ate chocolate.

Actually, Kagome had been noticing that she had been craving a lot of sweets as of lately, all of which she blamed on the fact that her friends were mad at her, and she was afraid Hojo would discover it was her that InuYasha was singing about. Ayame kept telling her that she was going to start gaining weight, but it didn't faze Kagome, she was hungry all the time.

As she got out her ice cream, and grabbed a spoon, she noticed a note from Ayame laying on the counter. Picking up the post it note, Kagome scanned Ayame's loopy writing.

_Kag, _

_Put the damn ice cream away, and go get dressed. In something hott. We're going out tonight with Sango. U better be outta the bathroom by the time I get home from work so I can get ready. This is a girls only thing. So don't invite Hojo. We want to have fun, not to be put to sleep with his dumb ass stories. Seeya soon, _

_Aya_

Heaving another sigh, Kagome laid down the paper, and put her ice cream away. Maybe going out and partying with her friends was what she needed. Walking back to her room, Kagome grabbed an outfit to wear out, and then headed for the bathroom for a shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked Ayame, later that night. Sango was driving the car, while Ayame sat in the passenger seat, making Kagome sit in the back.

"To a party." Sango answered simply, shrugging. Kagome rolled her eyes, and glanced at the time on the radio. They had already been driving for almost two hours! Who in the hell drove that far for a party?

"Who's party?" Kagome demanded.

"Does it matter? You need to loosen up. And there will be plenty of beer there. So no worries. Just sit back and wait. We'll be there soon." Ayame told her without looking at her. Kagome let out a large annoyed sigh. She had said they would be there soon about an hour ago. If she knew going out meant driving for hours to a party, she wouldn't have come. A party wasn't worth this long of a boring, awkward car ride. She could have stayed home, and washed away her troubles with some ice cream.

Sometime later, the three girls arrived outside a crowded bar. Every spot in the parking lot was filled, meaning they had to park along the street.

"You mean, we came all this way, for a bar?" Kagome asked, amazed that her friends were so stupid. "We have bars right near our dorms you know. We could have walked there. Do you realize how much gas you just wasted?"

"Kagome shut up. You'll see why this bar is so great when we get inside." Ayame said, checking her makeup one last time, and getting out of the car. Kagome followed her two best friends into the bar.

"Sorry ladies, bars full. If you want to get in later, you can wait in line over there." The door attendant said, pointing over to where a long line stood against the side of the building.

"Sir, we're on the VIP list. The band made sure to put us on. We're probably the three first names at the top. Sango, Ayame and Kagome." Sango told the man, smirking. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Band? What band put us on their VIP?" Kagome demanded, as the man unlocked the door for them and allowed them inside. Ayame smirked, grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her through the threshold. Even the bar was crowded, Kagome spotted him within seconds.

"Oh. My. God." She said softly. "No I'm leaving. I'll walk home." She spun around on her heel, and headed for the door.

"I don't think so Kagome. We didn't drive all the way up here for nothing." Sango said, grabbing Kagome's elbow, and pulling her over to where InuYasha was standing, talking to a group of scantily dressed young women.

"InuYasha!" Sango and Ayame shouted to gain his attention. He glanced over to see who was calling him and his eyes immediately lit up.

"Hey! You guys did make it!" He yelled, coming over to them, and forgetting about the girls he had been talking to before, his amber eyes never left Kagome.

"Yep." Sango said, as her eyes searched the crowd.

"Miroku's in the bathroom, but he was hanging out with Koga, over there," InuYasha said pointing to the one side of the bar, "And having a drinking contest." Sango and Ayame nodded, and pushed their way through the crowd to get to the boys they wanted.

"How you doin?" InuYasha asked Kagome when they were alone. Kagome toke a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Fine. What about you."

"I've been better. So, have you heard the songs?" InuYasha asked, getting straight to the topic. He didn't want to make small talk. He just wanted her, and to know how she felt.

"Yeah. I have." Kagome nodded. "They're really great." She wasn't lying. Kagome did love the songs. As soon as they came out on a CD she would definitely buy it.

"So…why don't you do what Rin did? You can travel with the band, party every night. It will be great. I can give you anything Kagome. I have enough money. You'll never have to worry about the price of anything ever again."

"InuYasha, it's not about the money, or what you could buy me." Kagome said, shaking her head, not wanting to have to explain this again.

"I can give you anything Kagome. Anything you want. Just come with me." InuYasha insisted.

"I want stability InuYasha. I want a family, a nice house, and a job. I want to have kids, who will have a normal life. I have had the perfect life planned out since I was a kid. I know exactly what I want, and you can't give it to me." Kagome tried to explain again.

"I can give you all that Kagome. I'll give you a better life then any other guy out there. I'm sure all the other guys that you might want aren't as rich as me." InuYasha told her.

"Its not about the money." Kagome said again. "InuYasha, it can never work between us. You're a rock star, and I'm not going to stand in your way. If I'm with someone, I expect them to be faithful."

"I can do that."

"For how long? A month maybe? There are so many girls that would do anything to sleep with you. And I don't want to be the one who makes you stop having fun with that. You'll end up thinking of me as one of those nagging, ultra-annoying, controlling wives. And you'll hate me, and I don't want that." Kagome ran a hand through her hair, stressfully. People were starting to pay attention to their conversation. She even saw a few people take a picture or two with their cell phones. They had probably heard him call her Kagome, and they followed Shikon Jewel enough to know that she was the girl he was singing about.

"Maybe I don't want to have a wild life like that anymore." InuYasha said, shrugging his shoulders, and losing patience. Why couldn't she just give him what he wanted? He always got what he wanted. Although, he had to admit, this whole playing 'hard to get thing' she was doing, was only making him want her more. After all, everyone wants what they can't have.

Kagome took a deep breath, and then said the only thing that she thought would end this fiasco in a second. "InuYasha, I'm engaged. I have a fiancé. I snuck off to Vegas, and never told him, and then I met you. I'm sorry InuYasha….but…he can give me the stability I want."

"You're…you're engaged? Are you serious?" InuYasha asked, his eyes grew wide. Kagome lowered her head and nodded, causing raven hair to cascade into her face. After a few seconds of thought, InuYasha's eyes hardened. "Do you love him?"

"I think…"

"You think? It's a yes or no question, Kagome. Do you love him?" InuYasha asked, his voice sounded different now, stricter, angrier.

"He can give me the life I want. The one I've always wanted. I've been planning on getting married to him for sometime. I'm going to marry him. It's part of my life plan."

"You know, life plans, they don't always work out." InuYasha said, laughing humorously. "I always thought I would want to spend my life partying, and never settling down. And If I ever did want to, I always planned that the girl would fall at my feet, instead of backing away, because she can't ruin _her_ 'plan'." He shook his head, and walked away.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: wow. Haven't updated in FOEVER. But I have A LOT of homework. Plus, I'm in an advanced art class, and I have this HUGE project due. It's due this coming Tuesday, and we have been workin on it since the first week of school. That's how big it is. Plus my American Lit teacher if CRAZY. We have like 3 different assignments due per day! Plus, my Chem teacher is a complete ass, and gives us 2 hours worth of homework for his class alone, per night. Next year I'm not taking any advanced classes…cept maybe an AP art class…and I'm takin SUPER EASY classes. I was supposed to this year…but, I really want to get in college for El. Ed. And that's one of the hardest things to get in 4 at the college I wanna go to. So I had 2 up my classes. imagine how little time I would have if I toke AP U.S. History like I was supposed to… **

**Question: **

UK band, whose new CD 'One Day Son, All This Will Be Yours' was just released….cept I don't think it was in the U.S….since all any of the stores have is only their first cd Grand Unification. It's totally my FAV band. I LOVE them….And Charlie Simpson (Lead Singer), and his 'slug like eyebrows' lol….that was from this interview done with him…while he was still in busted….


End file.
